


Pushing Our Limits

by ChildofMyth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Asthmatic Wally, Autistic May, Autistic-Coded May, Disabled Character of Color, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, The playthrough is at the moment unfinished, but im excited to write this so here I am early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Reese has been denied her one dream due to the paralysis of her legs; her Pokemon journey. She gave up on the idea of crossing the rocky terrain on Hoenn on her own, but her mother, Jody, wouldn't give up. She set up the chance to escort her wheel-chair bound daughter through her journey, along with the young daughter of Norman and the scientific mind that is Professor Elm's son. Even an asthmatic boy joins their little caravan, on their way to push past their limits and take on challenges together that were unsurmountable alone.Join Reese, Jody, May, Brendan, and Wally as they all support each other and Reese fights for her dream.





	1. Prologue

“What are you thinking about May?” She asked, voice soft with care and youth. She sat, watching the much younger girl in pigtails look silently out the window at the rain. She didn't respond for a long moment.

“May?” The little girl turned then, seeming to hear her for the first time. She didn't need to be asked again though, bright eyes showing her readiness to share unprompted.

“I don't want to leave without you, Reese.” She whispered, tone softer than the pattering on the roof above the two.

Reese patted her lap and May climbed onto her knee happily. “What do you mean, May? You're not going anywhere and I'm not leaving.” Reese asked, trying to clarify just what the other girl was talking about.

“When I get my Pokemon.” May stated plainly, like it was obvious, and Reese bit her bottom lip, combing her hand through the younger girl's hair like she liked.

“That's not for a couple more years, May. You'll change your mind. Besides, you know I don't have much of a chance to explore Hoenn.” May frowned rather harshly at that and shook her head.

“No, it won't change. I don't wanna leave without you.”

Reese's smile fell away bit by bit, but May seemed to hold firm. She didn't have the heart to tell her that if she kept that mindset, she'd never leave Littleroot.

A smile grew, renewed, on her lips. “How about you just make sure to go on the journey I wasn't able to. You can call me everyday too and share your experiences?” She suggested, but May crossed her arms. Reese shook her head. “Just think about it, okay?”

May refused to fold for a long minute until, finally, she lowered her gaze and nodded.

Reese smiled sadly.

“Hey...” She spoke again, nudging the little girl to get her attention. She continued only when May looked up. “Why don't you go get Mira and ask if she wants to help us sew, huh?”

May nodded and slipped off of her babysitter's lap, wandering away in search of the Mudkip.

Reese watched her until she slipped out of the room, then turned back to the window, watching the drops of rain slip down the glass. She moved her hands over, gripping the wheels at her sides, and pushed herself forward to the window. Her fingers traced the cloth of her arm-rests on her wheel-chair once she came to a stop, staring into the gray sheet outdoors.

Could she move her legs, she'd have left for her Pokemon journey 3 years ago. Instead, she was here still, with a pity gift from Elm that came in the form of Mira, her Mudkip companion. Not that she hated Mira, she loved her in fact... But every look at the Pokemon just reminded her of the journey she missed.

The patter of approaching footsteps warned her to bring her smile back to the surface as she turned to greet May once more, now followed by Mira.

Reese set up May with her learner kit, working through a design with a needle that wasn't very sharp, then let out a quiet sigh.

Soon though, soon May could live that for her.

And Reese could stay in Littleroot for the rest of her life.

But that was okay with her.

She could accept her limits.

 

 

Behind the two girls stood a tall woman with unruly orange locks held back by a hair-tie. She stood, leaned against the door frame, silent as she watched her daughter. Reese might be able to accept it, but she didn't have to.

She wouldn't accept her limits, not if there was something she could do about it.

 


	2. Well, That's One Reason to Quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules:  
> 1\. You may only catch the first Pokemon encountered on each new route, with exceptions.  
> → Duplicates are allowed  
> → You may catch Legendary Pokemon, but they may not be used outside of their need in the plot.  
> → If you fail to catch the first Pokemon encountered, you may not try again  
> → If the opportunity presents itself, shiny Pokemon can be caught regardless of if it's your first encounter or not.  
> → Certain areas may be later Subjected to be split into two as the Nuzlocker sees fit.  
> 2\. If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead and may no longer be used.  
> 3\. Your Starter Pokemon is allowed to be revived only once if it has fainted.  
> 4\. You must name all of your Pokemon  
> 5\. If your Pokemon faints against or while accompanied by anyone who heals your Pokemon immediately after battle, unprompted, it may be overlooked.  
> 6\. Have fun and remember, “Everything happens for a reason.”

7 years later...

Reese could only stare at her mother in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide as Jody only smiled at her from the other side of the table. Next to her sat Reese's fully packed backpack, right beside Jody's own pack.

The dark-skinned girl brought her hand up to cover her mouth, shaking her head slowly before uncovering it again.

“You did what?” She asked, in desperate need of clarification.

Her mother flapped her hand about like this whole situation was nothing. “Yeah, Elm and I talked it out and everything. I wanted to do this earlier, but he thought it'd be a better idea if we waited for Brendan's birthday. I talked to Norman too and he agreed to let May go too so you can all leave the same day.”

Reese blinked rapidly and smacked her palms against the table-top. “AND YOU QUIT YOUR JOB?”

Jody snorted in laughter as her daughter flailed her hands about wildly, at a lose for words. “Yes! Clearly that was the next step.”

Reese faltered. “But... money?” Her mother only watched her with a smile, chin resting in her palm.

“Your Dad's insurance and my savings will be enough. Especially with your Trainer discount.” Reese sat back in her wheel-chair, stunned into silence finally.

Jody licked her lips, eyes flicking down in remembrance of her late husband, before they returned to the face of their daughter. She thought to say something else, but decided to wait for Reese to collect her thoughts.

Reese swallowed thickly. She finally looked up, eyes climbing back up from her lap slowly.

“You'd... You'd really do this for me?” She asked, voice timid and Jody almost felt her own heart break.

She reached a hand over the table to hold Reese's and smiled, trying not to let tears rise to her eyes. “Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you. I would have done it sooner, but Brendan decided to leave late and I didn't have enough money... I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long...” Jody let her voice trail off quietly, but Reese only squeezed her fingers in return.

The new Trainer smiled, tears slipping down her freckled cheeks.

“I love you so much, Mom. Thank you.”

Mira purred comfortingly in her lap and Jody swiped away her own sudden tears.

“I love you too, doll.”

She could see what she had wanted to see for so long finally.

She could see the hope in her daughter's eyes.

+

They had spent a whole five minutes at their front door arguing while Mira sat in the grass watching them. Reese insisted she could wheel herself places, while Jody said it made her feel better to have her hands on the wheel-chair handles, which of course led to unconscious pushing. Finally, they reached an agreement. If Reese held on to both of their backpacks on her lap, then Jody could push her.

They arrived late to their meeting spot, seeing May waiting quietly, hands around a small object. She had a bright bow in her hair and a pink cloth backpack she sewed herself, eyes locking onto the duo as they approached. Her smile was distinctly small, nonexistent if you hadn't spent as much time around her as Reese had.

“Heya May!” Reese called to her as she bent over to pet Mira who had reached her first. Reese pat her knees excitedly as they reached her finally. “Come on and show me! Whose your partner?”

The quiet girl flashed a wider smile and straightened up again, pressing the button on the Pokeball held to the belt on her hip. Out of the red glow came a small orange chicken. Reese squealed in delight. “A Torchic!”

“Vera...” May whispered softly, shrugging slightly. “Wanted to name her Reese cause your hair almost matches Vera's feathers but... Professor Elm said that might not be wise if we're traveling together.”

Reese smiled up at the younger girl, now petting the chicken that sat in her lap after she had successfully scooped it up. “Yeah, that'd get confusing. Flattering though, and Vera is just as nice.” She reassured.

“Girls.” Jody coughed, drawing attention to her as she looked over her Poketech. “The Nav says Route 103 is ahead past Oldale Town. That's where Brendan said he'd be, right?” She asked, receiving nods from May and Reese both. The woman dropped her wrist again and smirked. “Well, looks like we have a few chances to catch some Pokemon on the way there.”

She extended a hand out widely towards the entrance of town, bowing. “Well then ladies, shall we?”

Reese let a wide grin spread her lips and she nodded.

 

 

Trainer ID Obtained: Reese | Female | Brave | Strong willed | Age: 20

Littleroot Town Mudkip | Female | Mira | Lax | Likes to relax | Lv. 5

Companion Jody joined the party: Jody | Female | Careful | Thoroughly cunning | Age: 46

Companion May joined the party: May | Female | Quiet | Often lost in thought | Age: 13

May's Pokemon joined the party: Torchic | Female | Vera

 


	3. Spent a Lot of Time Training

Reese had a killer aim. She chalked it up to having a lot of free time and of course when she was younger she had trained her throwing arm in hopes somehow she'd still be able to have her journey. Little did her younger self know it'd actually happen 10 years past the original date.

It wasn't long at all until she had a Zigzagoon curled up contently on her lap. She pet the dear creature happily, fascinated with the sharp look of it's fur but the soft feel of it when she pet it. May was happy to read information on her Poketech over it, while Jody was happy seeing her daughter finally be able to catch her own Pokemon.

“Says here the Trainer who caught it can see it's information on their Poketech, like gender, and you can nickname it...” She explained quietly and Reese held up her wrist quizzically. There was a notification in the corner and when she touched it, her new capture and all it's information came up. She smiled.

“A female Zigzagoon! Well then, I'd better name you huh?” Reese asked the Pokemon, who seemed more interested in the pets she was receiving. She tapped the optional nickname bar and typed in Katja. She hit enter and the bar disappeared, showing up now as an unchangeable factor beside the species and gender information. The Trainer grinned and picked up her new friend as Mira trilled on the ground. “Welcome to the team, Katja!”

Jody furrowed her brows and shared a glance with May, who just shrugged. She turned back to her daughter instead. “Katja?”

Reese looked up and nodded happily, leaning over to place the Zigzagoon back on the grass where she wandered over to sniff at Mira. “Yeah. I've been researching different names for my Pokemon. If I named her, like... Jennifer, that would feel lazy and kind of boring honestly. So...” She shrugged. “Katja.”

Jody nodded slowly in return. “Makes sense.”

Reese turned her attention to May instead, seeing her fiddle with something silver in her hands before getting her attention. “You gonna catch anything?” May turned to look between Reese and Katja, pulling her mouth to the side in thought.

“...No.” She answered finally, turning her attention on her own Pokemon, who scratched at the ground by her feet.

Reese nodded understandingly, leaving it at that and instead inviting Mira up onto her lap again along with Katja. They snuggled up around the backpacks she held. Reese grinned and grabbed her wheels, propelling herself forward excitedly. Jody jumped in surprise and chased after her daughter, May following closely behind with Vera now in her arms.

“Reese! Reese slow down!” She called after the speeding girl.

“Can't! Gotta go see Brendan and rub Katja in his face!” Reese called back simply and May giggled.

Her momentum got her through Oldale Town in a flash, just narrowly missing a pedestrian, and the next route sloped down, adding even more speed. Katja bristled as they sped down the slope, digging her claws into Reese's pant leg, while Mira curled as close to Reese's middle as she physically could to ensure she remained on the wheelchair.

Reese wondered briefly if Katja began to regret getting captured.

Before Reese could have any other thoughts, something feathery slammed into her face.

She yanked on the brakes, wheelchair spinning out of control suddenly before finally skidding to a stop, tilted over in-between falling over and not.

Reese sputtered wildly, shoving whatever had hit her away and leaning just right to tilt herself back on both wheels. Whatever had hit her left behind bright white feathers and had apparently moved to the top of her head. She reached her hands up and plucked it away, lowering her arms again to reveal a stunned Wingull with puffed-out feathers. Reese sneezed as a stray feather tickled her nose and giggled, tapping a Poke-ball to the bird.

When she looked down again, she found Katja breathing heavily, fur puffed out twice her size, while Mira had somehow worked her way under Reese's shirt, curled in a shivering ball against her stomach. Reese frowned bashfully and pet both of the Pokemon delicately. “Okay, okay, yeah... Bad idea.” She admitted softly.

“REESE ELIZABETH!” Reese flinched and turned her head to spot Jody and May making their way towards her. She knew she was in trouble when her mom brought out the middle name.

Jody raced to her daughters side, looking her over frantically for any injuries. Reese insisted she was fine while May just gave her a calm thumbs-up over Jody's shoulder.

Reese startled when Jody gasped loudly and ran from her side. She followed her mother's path with her eyes and found a boy collapsed with her and Jody's packs on top of him. A Treeko was trying to shift the heavy packs fruitlessly.

“Oh, my Arceus! Are you okay?” Reese called out in distress, wheeling her way to his side along with Jody.

The boy rose from the packs, shaking his head, and locked eyes with Reese, frowning in annoyance more than anything else.

“Reese... What did I expect?”

It was none-other-than Brendan.

 

New Pokemon joined the party:

Route 101 Zigzagoon | Female | Katja | Bold | Strongly defiant | Lv. 2

Route 103 Wingull | Female | Klara | Sassy | Nods off a lot | Lv. 2

Companion Brendan joined the party: Brendan | Male | Rash | Scatters things often | Age: 17

Brendan's Pokemon joined the party: Treecko | Male | Hector

 


End file.
